Sasuke's Return
by FlyingThunderGod978
Summary: What if Sasuke decided to return to Konoha after hearing the truth about Itachi Uchiha? Please read and review!
1. Sasuke's Decision

Disclaimer : Why would you think I own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden? My name's not Kishimoto.

**A/N : Please review and give your honest opinions! Also, jutsus will be in Japanese so I will have a glossary at the bottom of each chapter. Please enjoy!**

Sasuke couldn't believe it. The man he hated so much, the man he wanted to kill for most of his life had actually done what he had done for the sake of Konoha.

" So what will you do now?" Tobi asked.

Sasuke thought for a long while.

" I will follow my brother's will and return to Konoha. I still _cannot _forgive them for what they've done to Itachi, but he wouldn't want me trying to destroy the thing that he had died for," Sasuke replied hesitantly.

" Why don't you come with me? What Konoha did to Itachi can't be forgiven, you're right. So why don't we take revenge and destroy the village? Itachi's too selfless too know what's good for him. The least we can do is take revenge for him," Tobi tried to convinced Sasuke.

"No," was Sasuke's reply.

" So be it," Tobi sighed, " It was a bit of a bargain. You might follow your brother's will and return to the village or you might decide to take revenge on the village. You chose the first. I must say, I'm disappointed in you, I expected better. But so be it."

Tobi left the room.

" Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, where are you going to go to?" Sasuke asked once they were outside.

" I'll come with you to Konoha," Karin immediately replied.

" I'll come with you. I promised Kimimaro that I would protect you," Juugo said.

" I'll go somewhere else to try to get the Samehada and maybe other swords," Suigetsu replied.

" Then it's settled. Bye Suigetsu. Good luck on your journey," Sasuke said.

" Same with you," Suigetsu replied.

They headed off to their destinations.

**_Timeskip…_**

Sasuke, Juugo and Karin arrived at the Konoha gates.

" Isn't that…?" Izumo asked.

" Yeah…" Kotetsu said.

" Who are you?" Izumo asked just to make sure.

" Sasuke Uchiha. This is Juugo and this is Karin," Sasuke answered, tired.

" Juugo… of the Scales?" the Izumo Kamizuki asked.

" Yeah, that's me," Juugo replied.

" Stay here, I'll notify Hokage-sama," Kotetsu hurried off to find Tsunade, the current Hokage.

5 minutes later…

" It is… Sasuke Uchiha and Juugo of the Scales," Tsunade said in shock.

" Can we come in? It's been quite a long journey," Sasuke asked.

Tsunade thought for a while.

" You can come in, but we will have you under ANBU surveillance until we have gathered enough information to trust you completely. Don't even try to do something funny," The Slug Princess warned.

" Alright." Sasuke, Juugo and Karin came into Konoha and settled in a hotel like the one Naruto has.

" You'll have some visitors in a moment, okay?" Tsunade told Sasuke before leaving him to himself – and some ANBUs watching him of course.

Tsunade was in her office. " Bring Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno to me," Tsunade ordered an ANBU.

10 minutes later…

" Why'd you call us here, Tsunade-baachan, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

Sakura punched Naruto in the head.

" Show some respect, Naruto! Sorry, master," Sakura apologised.

" Don't worry about it. I've got some good news. Sasuke Uchiha has -" Tsunade began.

" Who did he kill?" Naruto and Sakura asked, worried.

" He didn't kill anyone. He –" Tsunade began again.

" Who did he capture?" Naruto and Sakura asked, worried.

" LISTEN TO ME!" Tsunade roared.

They heeded her.

" Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha. He has been put under ANBU surveillance, as well as his friends that he brought home with him. You two can visit him now, seeing as he was your best friend and you have been working so hard to bring him back to Konoha," Tsunade explained.

" He WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, very surprised.

" BE QUIET IN HERE, THIS IS AN OFFICE!" Tsunade yelled at them.

Naruto and Sakura headed off on their way to the hotel which Tsunade had told them to go.

" Do you think she was telling the truth?" Sakura asked Naruto.

" I don't know, but if it's a trap, I can always use **Kage Bunshin **to check," Naruto replied.

" Oh yeah! Then create a **Kage Bunshin** to test the room for any traps," Sakura ordered.

Naruto created a clone of himself and it went inside the room.

**_Naruto clone's perspective…_**

" It really is you… Sasuke…" Naruto clone said.

" Long time no see, dobe," Sasuke greeted.

" Same to you, teme," Naruto grinned as he heard Sasuke call him "dobe".

Naruto clone made the ram seal. " I've got to let the others know it's safe. Release!" The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**_Naruto's perspective…_**

" It's alright Sakura-chan. It really is Sasuke," Naruto confirmed.

Naruto and Sakura walked into the room.

" Hey, Sakura, real dobe, why'd you need a clone? Did you think that I weren't really here?" Sasuke asked.

" We had to make sure that Tsunade-baachan didn't just try to trick us into a trap or something," Naruto replied. " She might have been pretending to be you so we would wash her feet."

Sasuke laughed. It had been a long time since he had done that.

Sakura started crying. She hugged Sasuke tightly. " Don't you dare do that again, Sasuke. Or I'll kill you!"

" You've changed a lot, haven't you Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

" It's nice to see you again, _brother_," Naruto said, extremely happy to finally have Sasuke come back to Konoha. " By the way, why did you come back?"

" It's an S-rank secret, Naruto. But I'll tell you anyway." Sasuke said.

He explained the Uchihas' coup, how Itachi was ordered by Danzo to kill all of the Uchiha to stop the coup, how Itachi killed everyone but him and became an S-rank criminal and how he was forced to flee the village.

" … But he always wanted to protect the village no matter what, so I decided to carry on that will and I will protect this village as the Leaf's Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke finished explaining.

Naruto and Sakura was in major shock. Nobody could really blame them, after all they had just heard that their best friend, a nuke-nin, had just come back to their village out of his own will, and now they've just found out that one of the most dangerous S-rank criminals of Konoha was actually a really good person who acted upon the village's wishes (well, Danzo's wishes).

" R-Really? You're not making this stuff up are you?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke replied.

" Then how do you explain him coming to Konoha and trying to capture me?" Naruto asked.

" He came to warn Danzo that I was still alive so he wouldn't hurt me," Sasuke replied.

" Then why did he make you hate him so much?" Naruto asked.

" So I could gain enough power out of my hatred to be able to protect myself," Sasuke answered.

" Then why did he nearly make you destroy the village?" Sakura piped up.

" He didn't tell me the truth, in fact he didn't want me to know the truth. He wanted me to just keep hating him so I would return to Konoha after his death. The truth was told to me by someone else," Sasuke replied.

" Then who is this someone else?" Naruto asked.

" I don't know," Sasuke answered truthfully, " He had an orange mask, that's all I remember."

" Visiting time's over," someone told them.

" Okay. Bye, Sasuke," Sakura said.

" Goodbye, Sasuke," Naruto said.

They left the room and the hotel.

**Glossary:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu : Shadow Clone Technique**


	2. Jiraiya's Death Announced and a Battle

Disclaimer : **_I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden!_**

**A/N : Before I start this chapter, I want to thank you guys for reading this story. Though I do encourage you guys to review more though! I'm not telling you guys that you ****_have _****to review but just try to review as often as possible! I've been rambling long enough. On with the story! ****J**

**At the Akatsuki Hideout…**

" Itachi, you go get the Hachibi (Eight-Tails)," Tobi ordered.

" Yes, sir," Itachi replied, bowing as he left.

He headed off to Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village).

"Pain and Konan, you 2 can go get the Kyuubi (Nine-Tails)," Tobi ordered.

"We will successfully get the Kyuubi. After all, Pain is unbeatable," Konan stated.

Pain and Konan headed towards Konohagakure no Sato.

**Konoha…**

" Naruto, you have been called to the Hokage's office," Kakashi told said person.

"Okay," Naruto replied.

They walked to the Hokage's Office. When he arrived, he saw Sakura and Sai there too.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Fukasaku explained everything to Naruto about Jiraiya's death and the code he left behind.

"What? Tsunade-baachan, you let him go on that mission didn't you?" Naruto accused.

Tsunade nodded.

"How could you? If Ero Sennin was the Hokage, he never would have let you go on such a dangerous mission!" Naruto left the room.

After Naruto got over his master's death a bit (with the help of Iruka, of course), he went over to Sasuke's apartment. Naruto knocked on his door. "Hmm? Naruto? Come in," Sasuke invited.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"So what is it?" Sasuke asked once they got inside, " You look a bit down."

" Have you heard about Jiraiya, one of the Sannin?" Naruto asked.

" Of course," Sasuke replied.

" Well he became my master," Naruto explained. " And I'd become really close to him. But he'd recently died because of a guy called Pain (I know the Japanese version is Pein but I prefer Pain)."

" Oh." Sasuke said. Most would think he didn't care, but he knew better than to try talk to Naruto about his master so soon after his death.

" I think I finally understand where you were coming from when you told me about the pain of losing someone that you had ties with. I have a lot of hatred for Pain because he killed Ero Sennin, who is Jiraiya, by the way," Naruto stated.

**_(Flashback began)_**

At the Valley of the End…

"Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

**_(Flashback ended)_**

" Yeah. But now I don't hate Itachi-niisan anymore because now I know that he had to do it," Sasuke said, " And... sorry."

Naruto was surprised that Sasuke said sorry, as he so rarely did so. " For what?"

" For running away from the village. And making you and Sakura chase after me," Sasuke answered.

" Don't worry about it, teme. I forgive you and I'm sure Sakura-chan does too," Naruto assured.

There was a small silence after that.

" I'll be going now. Thanks for listening to me. Bye," Naruto stood up.

" Yeah. Goodbye," Sasuke said in reply.

Naruto left the room, leaving Sasuke processing the new information.

Meanwhile, at Unraikyo…

"You will come back with me to the Akatsuki base, willingly or not. You would be smart to choose the former," Itachi warned.

" There's no way that will scare me; after all, I'm Killer Bee!" The jinchuriki replied.

"Hn. Have it your way." Itachi replied. Killer Bee came forward, holding his swords but Itachi jumped up and kicked Killer Bee's head.

"**_Bee, this is a genjutsu,"_** said the Hachibi in Killer Bee. The genjutsu broke just in time for Killer Bee to dodge a fire ball heading straight for him. Itachi ran into to roundhouse kick Bee but he ducked. Then, the Itachi clone exploded.

" Nice trick, pal. But that won't work against me now," Killer Bee said from somewhere away.

The Killer Bee that got exploded was an octopus leg clone.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Technique)!**" Itachi said. Bee dodged every one of them. Killer Bee then decided something. He started transforming into a giant squid and ox-like animal.

"I'm Killer Bee with the Hachibi!" He shouted. He was now in tailed beast form.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!**" Itachi said. A water dragon shot at Killer Bee but he turned around and the water splashed off.

"**Amaterasu!**" Itachi said. The deadly flame came and burnt Killer Bee. After a while, Killer Bee got rid of the leg which the Amaterasu was on and turned back to human form. Then, Itachi pulled something and Killer Bee got wrapped in some ninja wire.

"When?" Bee asked.

Flashback

_"__**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Technique)**__!" Itachi said. He secretly hid some shuriken within the small fire balls and connected some ninja wire to the shuriken. Now, he had to just wait for the opportunity to wrap the wire around Bee._

Flashback End

Itachi carried Killer Bee away to bring to the Akatsuki base.

Sometime later…

Killer Bee poked his head from underneath some water. "Phew!" He said.

" What do you mean, 'phew'?" A voice called out. Bee immediately turned around and saw none other than Itachi Uchiha. Itachi then looked at Killer Bee in the eyes and said the name of the most painful genjutsu in the whole ninja world. "**Tsukuyomi.**"

**Glossary:**

**Hachi = Eight**

**Kyuu = Nine**

**Bi = Tail/s**

**Kumo = Cloud**

**Gakure = (Only loosely translated as:) Hidden**

**Sato = Village **

**San = Three**

**Nin = Ninja (duh!)**

**Ero = Pervert**

**Sennin = Sage**

**Niisan = Brother**


End file.
